Sheelos and Fate
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: This alternate ending is told through my addition to the Colette Flanoir Scene. New OC party members and enemies brought into the world. Sheelos SheenaXZelos ZelosXSheena Colloyd ColetteXLloyd LloydXColette Gesea GenisXPresea PreseaXGenis RaineOC
1. Snowy Night In Flanoir

David The Writer: Welcome to tAll3Shyguy Skull Land's presentation of a story that starts in the middle of Tales of Symphonia 1 and ends With a different Version of it. This one is all about Sheelos. It features Colloyd, Gesea, and RaineXRuins as well. This chapter takes place during the Flanoir Night. This stars a certain Character named Sheela Song-alike, who is a Rebel Desian (Rebel Desians are a group of desian Rebels who are not part of The Regenades). The first chapter stars her and her crossbow.

Sheena: I am a couple with Zelos?! Oh, man. Why do this author like me with him?

Zelos: Come on, Sheena. I am not all bad.

Sheena: We see if that's true. I know for a fact that we have a scene together this night.

David the writer: No, not this night. This night stars a talk between You two but only a talk. So Someone, do the disclaimer.

Sheena: I'll do it. Tales of Symphonia is (C) of Namco Tales.

Zelos: Sheena, that was a good job.

Sheena: Thanks, Zelos.

David the writer: Thank you, Sheena, for doing the disclaimer. Background Song is Carnival of Rust by Poets of the Fall. Now on with the First Chapter.

* * *

**Sheelos and Fate  
Chapter One: Snowy Night in Flanoir**

Zelos Wilder had become part of Lloyd's group to watch over them for Tethe'alla but now he is in it to defeat Mithos. The problem was Zelos' Fate might get in the way of that. He looked outside his window and saw the snow in Flanoir falling. Zelos needed to talk to someone about this decision he needed to make.

Zelos thinks "I can only imagine if I told anyone Kratos' and My Plan for getting the thing Lloyd needed to pick up The Eternal Sword. If I did tell them, It could mean trouble for any of them and they might not want to be my friend after that. Well, Regal, Raine, Presea, and Genis are out of the choices since they went to take the doctor to Altessa to heal him. The three choices I have are Sheena, Colette, and Lloyd. Lloyd is really good friends with me. I am his 3rd top friend and that means he would work best. Colette and I are pretty tight as well so she is 2nd best. Sheena doesn't like me that much but I like her a lot. I like Sheena a whole lot more than I can tell her. If I did, I might risk what happened to Seles' and My family happen to me. I sometimes just want to end my life. Sheena is the third best. I just try to talk to them in going in the order they are friends with me. I will go to Lloyd, then Colette, and Last Sheena. Oh, what to tell each one? I guess I can tell them all a different reason. I will tell Lloyd the reason behind the decision I need to make by telling him about my mother's death and without mentioning him the plan I created with Kratos, I will tell Colette the reason behind my Loneliness which involves Tell her the story of my relationship with my hunnies and I will tell Sheena the reason behind why my personality changed from when she first met me."

Zelos leaves his room and walks toward Lloyd's room. He knocks on the door once and no answer so he knocks on it twice this time there was no answer again. He was tired of knocking so he walked in. Zelos found that Lloyd wasn't there. He looked in the bed and he wasn't in the bed either.

A voice behind him says "So you wanted to talk to Lloyd as well?"

Zelos jumped at the voice and turned around to see Sheena Fujibayashi or better known as Sheena standing there. It was her voice that he heard. She really was a good ninja except for the falling into Trap Doors.

Zelos says "Sheena, you scared me. Don't do that again. Yeah, I did. You know for a ninja who falls into Trap Doors a lot, you sure know how to sneak around very good."

Sheena says "I have only fallen into 5 trap doors if you excuse me. I also wanted to talk with Lloyd and he wasn't here either. I then looked at the balcony outside and Saw that he is with Colette."

Zelos, Shocked but not too much, thinks "**That puts both Lloyd and Colette out of the choices to talk to. That makes Sheena the one I have to talk to. Oh, man, she is the hardest to talk to for me."**

Zelos says "Why not speaking with me in my room?"

Sheena says "I will not Talk with you. I want to understand why you changed the way you did."

Zelos says "I will talk to you about why my personality change from when you first met me. It will tell the whole story."

Sheena look at him, sees he's serious and says "Then Yes I will talk to you about your personality change."

Zelos says "You may want to go to your room to prepare the rug for a long night talk. You see it's a long talk. It tells you about my mother and My reason behind the relationship change."

Zelos walks off to his room and Sheena then wonders why all that is related to what she wants to talk about.

Sheena thinks "How is all of that related to the personality change? I just have to listen and find out."

Sheena looks at her idea and decides to grab something from her room. When Sheena gets to Zelos's Room, she expects something to be hidden somewhere in the room. But when she entered, her ninja senses didn't alarm her of anything except Zelos's Sadness.

Sheena thinks "Okay since when is Zelos sad?"

Zelos says "Well Hello, Sheena Fujibayashi."

She gasps at the fact he called by her full name and says "Hey, Zelos."

Zelos says "so where do you want to start?"

Sheena asks "Where does the personality change start?"

Zelos says "I thought you might want to start at the point where it all started. It all starts with my mother."

Sheena looks at Zelos and sees that he is serious. She wonders how it could all start there.

Sheena says "Go on and tell me then."

Zelos says "Why don't you come and sit down? Sit as far as you want. I don't care about that as of right now."

Sheena looks surprised by what those other sentences after the offer told her. She decided it is best to move closer to him to keep this private. Sheena sat close to him and, when he saw this, he looked very surprised. Sheena looked carefully into his eyes and sees his sadness and anger wants to be unleashed after all this time of holding it in.

She thinks "How long has he truly keep this hidden in his body that he has this much Sadness and Anger inside him? It's just not healthy to have this much sealed up inside. It could lead to thoughts of Suicide and despair. Wait, does he want his life to end?"

Zelos says "You are very close to me but that doesn't matter. You sure you want to continue?"

Zelos broke her out of her thoughts. This time, she really wanted to know what he is thinking to, maybe, learn the fate that he set for himself.

She says "Go ahead. I want to know more."

Zelos says "You see very long ago my mother was a normal person like you. She had no status of Nobility at all. Then the Church decided that she and my father should marry to give birth to me. The problem was the two of them had other people that they loved. They got together and did what the church said. My father through left us to marry who he truly loves, Seles' Mother. My father was later killed by people rioting against the church. Soon after that, the church started to decide that I would get to be the next chosen. Seles' Mother didn't like that and so she made it snow for one day in Meltioko. During that time of snow, I wanted to go make a snowman and got my mother to come with me. When we had almost finished the snowman, My mother saw a freeze lancer spell heading straight for me and she blocked it with her own body. I turned around to see her die. Seles' Mother was the one who killed her. The thing is that is not what is upsetting me as of right now. It is her final sentence of her life that is making me hurt so badly. She told me 'You should have never been born.' I still hear those words in my sleep and they haunt my dreams. My mothers Funeral is the saddest time in my life. After that day is when my personality change started to happen."

Sheena had tears in her eyes for the fact of his mother's death and her final sentence of her life. She couldn't believe he hold on to that for so long.

She thinks "If this isn't his reason, what is?"

She got really worried when she thought that this personality change could lead to his death. Then she realized something she hadn't before when she got worried. She really likes Zelos. Maybe she likes more than even a friend. Does she love Zelos wilder?

Zelos says "You want me to tell the reason to you now or wait until later on it?"

Sheena is worried a lot for him and, with her voice showing her worry, she says "Tell me the reason behind the Personality Change."

Zelos says "You're worried but I got to finish this. I never could get over my mother's death and I still not. The thing is The church saw the emotions I was showing me to be a weak chosen who can't do his job if he had to. So they first tried to send a priest to hit me when I showed the wrong emotions. It didn't work and, after that, 10 more failed attempts happened. So Cruxis ordered the church to resort to the only option left: To give me my angel powers. When that happened, I lost all of my bad emotions, which made up my old personality. My new personality is the remaining emotions." He then thinks "She shouldn't know the real truth that It is really one emotion."

Sheena says "So what do you think of your life thanks to that past?"

Zelos says "I think it's true. I do not deserve to live and I should die."

Sheena then grabbed onto Zelos and hugged him. This surprises him a lot.

Sheena says "I think you deserve to live. Everyone has a reason to be born. You just have to find yours. Please, don't die. You are my friend and you might be even more than that. I really care for you, Sheena."

Zelos smiles and says "Well then, I think I will consider the choice of continuing to live. Just leave my room now if you want."

Zelos was just letting her leave? Now Sheena is really confused. The next day, Zelos is smiling as he naturally does. Then Lloyd announces that they are going to attack the Tower of Salvation, which Zelos agrees to. Sheena then notices that he is acting different now than he was last night but different now than he normally does

TBC...

* * *

David the Writer: Interesting beginning, isn't it?

Sheena: Very interesting indeed. Oh no. Next is the betrayal, isn't it?

Zelos: Well that seems to be obvious that is true. Also agreed to be very interesting.

David the Writer: Yes that is true.


	2. Skit 1 Sheelos Status

David the Writer: Here is a little skit for Sheelos and Fate. I think I am doing quite well on these skits.

This skit plays at the end of the 1 chapter. Character: Character: Sheena (Normal), Lloyd (Bold), and Colette (Italic)

* * *

Skit 1: Sheelos Status - Symphonian Raid (Riot Remix) By Skulkerman

**Hey Sheena, may I ask you a question? **

Go Ahead, Lloyd.

**What is going on between you and Zelos?**

We are friends now. That is what is going on! I feel so much better knowing that he thinks of me as a friend.

**So what if Zelos betrays us, would you be upset? **

Very Upset but I can't think that way. (Walks off screen)

_That is our Sheena for us, always trusting those she loves. _

**Yeah but I hope she's right. I hope he doesn't betray us. **

_Me too, Lloyd. _

End of Skit

* * *

David the Writer: There we go the first skit of Sheelos and Fate.

Sheena: Very Impressive.

Zelos: I just hope Sheena in this will forgive me for betraying them.

Sheena: I hope I can as well.


	3. The Betrayal in a different Aspect

David the writer: Well now it's finally time for the Next Chapter of Sheelos and Fate. This chapter involves the betrayal and shows Zelos saving Sheena. It also has a lot of differences to the real story.

Sheena: I wonder what those differences are.

Zelos: Me too.

David the Writer: You will find out soon. Also the couple of Raine has changed to RaineXMandarin. Mandarin is an OC that comes from Tethe'alla and is a teacher of Astronomy.

Sheena: I am glad he's here.

Zelos: Yeah. He is a bowyer that is a berserker.

Lloyd: I also got questions on the differences that are coming.

Zelos: Might as well do the disclaimer then so that we can find out what they are. All TOS Characters © Namco Tales.

David the Writer: Thanks for the disclaimer, Zelos. Background song is Symphonian Raid (A Riot Remix) by Skulkerman. Now on with the story.

* * *

**Sheelos and Fate  
Chapter 2: The Betrayal In A Different Aspect**

The group of heroes of Aselia make it to the Tower of Salvation. It is heavily guarded by angels.

Yuan says "Over here. There's a secret entrance."

Lloyd leads the group over there and they get items from the vending machines. Then they use the secret entrance to make it to the room with the Eternal Sword.

Zelos says "Leave this to you."

Sheena says "What do you mean, leave this to you?"

Zelos says "I figured something like this would happen. So I prepared a little something the last time we were here." He approaches the Eternal Sword and then says "Colette, come here for a second."

Colette says "Huh? Oh, okay." She approaches Zelos, Zelos then steps back a little more, Colette puts on a questioning face and then approaches again.

Then a bunch of Angels appear.

Pronyma then appears and says "Good Work, Chosen. Now bring her to me."

Zelos says "Sure thing!"

Then a teleporting ring appears below Colette and it puts Colette next to Pronyma. The angels then fly up next to Colette.

Genis says "Zelos!"

Sheena says "What are you doing?"

Zelos says "Oh Shut up! I'm just putting myself on the winning side. What you're doing is pointless and meaningless. What's the Big Deal? Colette wanted to be a sacrifice, remember?"

Lloyd shouts "Zelos! You Traitor!"

"Oh give it a rest, Lloyd. Did you forget what I said in Flanoir? I side with the Strongest." Zelos says.

Pronyma says "Betray You? How amusing. Zelos was our spy from the very beginning. Isn't that right, Zelos?"

Lloyd says "Is that true?"

Colette says "It's not true, is it? Please say that's she lying..."

Zelos says "I side with the strongest. It was a simple matter of weighing The Renegades, Cruxis and All of You."

"You were leaking Information to the Renegades? I can't believe that is how you are." Sheena says "Ever since your personality change, you were a pervert, but I always thought you were a good person when it came down to it."

Zelos says "Why Thank you, my sweet Voluptuous Hunny. The Personality change is something only you know of in this group besides Pronyma. This isn't how my old personality would do things. My old personality would always side with the side I think is good. Then again, my old personality is no more. Since I am not loved by my true love that is."

Pronyma says "Zelos' old personality died when he got angel powers. He became our agent at that point. He has been fighting against rebels to Cruxis ever since then. He outranks me somehow now."

Zelos says "The reason I chose this side is because Mithos promised to release me from my fate as a chosen of mana."

Regal says "You hate being the chosen so much that you would betray your friends."

Zelos says "Oh yeah, I do. It's because of that title that my life has been a total joke. I can't stand it. I can't wait for Seles to be the chosen instead."

Lloyd thinks about what Zelos just said and Sheena does as well.

Lloyd shouts "You're lying! I still trust you, you hear me?! You're the one who told me I can trust you."

Zelos says "What are you, Stupid? Let's get going, Lady Pronyma."

Pronyma says "No need to call that anymore, Lord Wilder."

Sheena says "What?"

Zelos gets transported to Pronyma and Colette and The angels go up. Zelos, Colette, and Pronyma then teleport away.

Gatekeeper Angel says "Disappear Unto Nothingness."

The angel charges at them. Suddenly Orochi appears and blocks the Gatekeeper Angel's attack. Then 2 more Mizuho Ninjas appear.

Sheena shouts "Everyone! What are you doing here?!"

Orochi says "We'll explain later! Here they come."

The angels come down to the ground.

"Damn, Regroup!" Lloyd says.

Lloyd gets the party ready to fight the Gatekeeper Angel and Angel Warriors and then they fight them. Then, after the fight, the explanation goes all normal.

Skipping to after Sheena's Sacrifice, Sheena is starting to fall when Zelos appears.

Sheena says "Come to gloat Zelos?"

Zelos shakes his head no and says "I am here to help."

"I don't want your help, you..." Sheena says but stops suddenly because she feels that her hand just slips from the branch.

Zelos reaches down and grabs her hand. Zelos uses his own body weight to pick Sheena out of the hole she was going to fall in.

"Zelos, I know that I am more too carry when Falling." Sheena says.

"I guess My angel strength is kicking in." Zelos says.

"Angel strength? Just like Colette..." Sheena says

"I am going to go rescue Raine. You join the others in getting to the Hall of the Great Seed. Here's the passage way to the upper hallway to it." Zelos says.

"There was another hallway and it just opens for Cruxis members?" Sheena asks.

"No," Zelos says "Only Cruxis Seraphim can open it."

Sheena gasps and says "Then you are helping all of us out of our traps and then giving us the way through..."

Zelos says "Yep."

Skipping to After Martel talks to Mithos but right before Zelos runs in...

"I won't allow that! You hear me?!" Mithos Screams and shouts an arte around the room.

The ground starts shaking but then Zelos comes running in.

Zelos says "You okay, Lloyd?"

Zelos runs over to Colette and presses Colette's Cruxis Crystal.

Mithos shouts "What are you doing?!" He then shoots an arte at Colette.

Zelos pushes Colette out of the way.

Mithos says "I thought you wanted me to set you free from your fate as a chosen."

Zelos says "Oh, You know what? I changed my mind. That won't matter after we beat the snot out of you anyway."

Mithos says "Have you already forgotten the future we have seen for you?"

Zelos says "No I haven't but it doesn't matter."

Lloyd shouts "Zelos! I knew you could back to us!"

Zelos says "Sorry about all that. It was the only way I could get my hands on this. Here." He tosses the Aionis to Lloyd and says "Refine That with Dwarven arts, and it will let even a human use the Eternal Sword."

Lloyd says "You... are you saying you did all that just to get this?"

Sheena says "That's right. Zelos released us from those traps back there."

"But it is true that I Deceived you. I've held you guys back for a long time." Zelos says "I figured I have to do at least something like that to make up for it."

Sheena says "You always were a stubborn one when it came to picking sides."

"Yeah, it's something the two personalities share." Zelos says.

"If you really want to make it up to us, hurry up and fight." Lloyd says.

"You got it." Zelos says.

"Damn you! Give me back my sister!" Mithos says.

Then the rest is the same after that and it ends up in a battle with the group defeating Yggdrasil.

TBC...


End file.
